


La primera vez

by umiharu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, menciones de Jessica Moore, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiharu/pseuds/umiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se limito a sonreír y asintió, mientras su novia ponía en marcha la melodía y se disponía a cantar y la observo , ahí en medio del departamento, con su tierna sonrisa, con la mirada traviesa, con el cabello rubio y la estatura perfecta</p>
            </blockquote>





	La primera vez

Supernatural no me pertenece

La primera vez

[The first time I ever saw your face](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3t4LpqKpFYI)

 

_Todo fue idea de Jess_

  
Estaban en su departamento, tumbados en el sillón y aquella era la tercera vez que ella bostezaba pero el seguía en su labor de observar y acomodar el hermoso cabello rubio de su novia

  
Fue entonces que Jessica logró safarse, se arregló discretamente el cabello y le dijo

  
-hagamos esto,te cantaré una canción que me hace pensar en ti y tu harás lo mismo por mi después

  
Sam se limito a sonreír y asintió, mientras su novia ponía en marcha la melodía y se disponía a cantar y la observo , ahí en medio del departamento, con su tierna sonrisa, con la mirada traviesa, con el cabello rubio y la estatura perfecta

  
Y Dean se le presentó, con las pecas, con la misma estatura que ella, el cumpleaños y la piel , tan guapo y tan seguro de si mismo como siempre

  
_“The first time ever I saw your face_  
_I thought the sun rose in your eyes_  
_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave_  
_To the dark and the empty skies”_

  
Sam recordó cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Dean, de como sintió tanta felicidad y al mismo tiempo dolor , Jess continuo cantando, mirándolo con afecto, ajena a todo lo que sam sentía

  
_“The first time ever I kissed your mouth_  
_I felt the earth move in my hands_  
_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_  
_That was there at my command my love”_

  
Cuando Sam besó a Dean por primera vez, Dean estaba sangrando y olía a cuero y a pólvora ,Sam no pudo mas que ser impulsivo y besarle ansiosamente pero lo mejor de todo fue que Dean le dijo:

  
-¡tranquilo tigre, tenemos mucho tiempo no me voy a ir a ningún lado!

  
_“The first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the Earth_  
_And last, and last, and last till the end of time”_

  
La primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue durante la ultima noche que Sam estaría con Dean porque se iría a Standford y se tomaron su tiempo para recordarse mientras Sam pedía perdón y Dean le rogaba muy bajito para que se quedara pero para bien o para mal el se fue y su hermano se quedo

  
Cuando Jess terminó la cancion se acercó a besarlo y Sam la besó mientras besaba a Dean como la primera vez, como siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic que surgió después de escuchar la canción , una excusa muy pobre la verdad


End file.
